A POTCO Voyage
by ajw3376
Summary: After Jennifer Darksmythe meets her new crew, they have to work together to make it through and survive through the voyage. But first, they must establish trust and friendship values.
1. Entry 1

**Entry #1 – August 19, 1582**

Aye! The name's Jennifer Darksmythe and I'm leaving home with my ship. I'm as sad as a hound considering the fact that I'm going to leave my home and my hearties to voyage off to the New World very soon. Fortunately, I'm looking forward to meetin' new hearties boardin' my ship to join my journey. I'm so excited to meet my new crew. I've never seen 'em before but I sure hope we become great friends. What I do know is that they're all in the same boat as I am, no pun intended, since each of them are leaving their hometowns behind to strike it rich in the New World.


	2. Entry 2

**Entry #2 – August 20, 1582**

I finally met my new crew, Anne Bluemenace, Claire Darkphoenix, Davy Deckwallace, Annabelle O'Donnell, Sarah Ming, Izaiah Torpedofist, and April Wolfhound, all whom I got acquainted with. So far so good with them, they're my new hearties boardin' my beautiful light galleon the Crimson Tiger. I heard a call from the poop deck. "Jen!? Is that you?" I ran and looked up. It was Elizabeth Fireshot, me best matey, grinning! "Shiver me timbers!" we greeted eachother, "Aye Liz! How long has it been since? I'm so glad to see ya!" I exclaimed. Anne Bluemenace got some guns ready. "Ya'll them cannon sized cannons!" called Annabelle O'Donnell. Elizabeth went over to get some more sail knots for Izaiah to tie to the sails. We were all very busy as Sarah Ming and April Wolfhound went to get the decks ready for swabbing. So we got all my mates shipshape: The captain is Davy Deckwallace, I'm first mate, Sailmakers are Izaiah Torpedofist and Elizabeth Fireshot, the cooks are Anne Bluemenace and Annabelle O'Donnell, the storekeepers are Sarah Ming and Claire Darkphoenix, and the carpenter is April Wolfhound. Both Davy and Anne are blond haired and tall. Elizabeth and I are like two peas in a pod, with brown hair, bangs (even though her bangs are curled and mine are long and straight, but being just a little unique and distinguishable is perfect!), brown eyed, and similar petite height & weight. Annabelle O'Donnell has red hair, is tall and quite smart. Sarah Ming is brown haired, half Chinese and often wears a purple coat and feather hat. Claire Darkphoenix is a fairly petite brunette with blue eyes and typically wears a light blue coat. Izaiah Torpedofist has dark pigmented skin, black hair, and would often wear a white bandana hat and a tan coat. April Wolfhound is a tall and strong woman with tan skin and brown hair. She is of Polynesian and Egyptian ancestry. My ship is as shipshape as a proper organization! I guess our voyage won't be so bad after all… or will it?


	3. Entry 3

**Entry #3 – August 21, 1582**

I woke up, and boy, was I tired last night! I went to the galley and surprisingly, Elizabeth and Davy were there too! Also, Anne and Annabelle were cooking tasty buttermilk biscuits, sizzling bacon, and delicious eggs slightly seasoned with Anne's special seasoning of a combination of salt, pepper, sugar, and other spices. Shiver me timbers! A few minutes later, everyone awoke from their slumber. My crew had a few bottles of rum while looking at the map. "Well, all I'm looking for is jewels, some more grub, and gold!" I proclaimed. Elizabeth murmured in agreement. She then said, "Yes, let's look for some booty. All we can have from the New World is food and treasures, isn't that what we signed up for? We all agreed to look for treasure and food. "Thing is", Davy Deckwallace started, "There may be many storms and hazards along the way." I felt a bit sickish inside me. It looked like Anne freaked out, also! I then bravely announced, "It's okay; we'll survive. With the help of good strategy and teamwork, we'll wash those addle-minded hazards away! We will fight for it!" Everyone cheered in satisfaction. I guess it could actually be a good voyage after all.


	4. Entry 4

**Entry #4 – August 31, 1582**

Ahoy! Jennifer Darksmythe… again! So, we all found out that Izaiah Torpedofist was sort of like the troublemaker of the ship. Lots happened. We chose not to have too much to eat for one day or we will run out of food. Anyhow, Izaiah Torpedofist and Annabelle O'Donnell already had to swab the deck a few times. Davy Deckwallace, our captain, calls them "Troublemakers of the High Seas". Anne Bluemenace, one of our cooks bragged, "My special seasoning never spoils! It's because it ALSO has salt, sugar, pepper, and onion powder, which don't spoil!" Then I sarcastically joked, "Yeah, like we can actually have bare seasoning for dinner!" Anne protested, "Well, it's good enough!" We also found out Sarah Ming's mother's name is Tia Dalma Calypso, a Jamaican-Barbadian voodoo priestess, who lives in a house in the Pantano River in the island of Cuba. The Pantano River is home to many Swamp Alligators, Giant Fly Traps, and other creatures of the like that aid in protecting the river, including Sarah's mother's home. Tia Dalma reveals the Dark Arts to pirates and gives them quests to teach them how to make weapons like voodoo dolls, voodoo staffs, and grenades so the pirates can defend themselves against Lord Beckett's hostile EITC and Jolly Roger's perilous skeletons. She gives young pirates compasses to find their way. We also found out that Sarah Ming was born in Tortuga! Her father's name is Dajin Ming, and he owns a jewelry shop called "Ming's Jewelry Shop" in Tortuga. Although Sarah's dad is Chinese, Dajin's parents moved to Tortuga to pursue the jewelry industry when Dajin was five. So far, Dajin Ming is a very rich man. "Maybe you all can meet him sometime!" Sarah suggested. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get off-track here; we've got so much to do!" Davy said.


	5. Entry 5

**Entry #5 – September 19, 1852**

"We've run out of food, we've run out of food!" Finally, I recognized those voices. They were Anne and Annabelle, the cooks of the ship. I peeked over at the left porthole window on the left side of my quarters, Izaiah's quarters. I have one porthole window on the right side of my quarters, the left, and one on the front and one on the back. In the front porthole window, there is Davy Deckwallace's quarters, the Captain's Quarters. In the back porthole window, there is Claire Darkphoenix's room, and in the right porthole, there is Elizabeth Fireshot's quarters. Oh, and guess what I saw at the left porthole?! IZAIAH TORPEDOFIST HOARDING ALL THE FOOD AND EATING BISCUITS WITH OUR LAST BATCH OF HONEY! Davy Deckwallace is going to be soooo mad! And so am I! I bet when I tell our crew this, they will be ANGRY! I quickly, but quietly climbed up the ladder to open up the hatch, into the galley, and told Davy. Davy looked as if his eyes were going to pop out. "He is going to pay for his stinginess!" Davy strongly said. He came with me, went down my opened hatch, and peeked in the left porthole where Izaiah's quarters were. "By golly, gosh, golly! It's real! Come with me, Jen. Hurry! We have to stop him!" Davy darted up the ladder to the hatch. He opened Izaiah's closed hatch. "Izaiah Torpedofist! Prepare to swab the decks for three weeks! Either that or ye go feed the fish…. And I'd said I'd be letting ye live… but the sharks may not be so charitable…" Izaiah dashed up his open hatch past us, to swab the decks. "I guess he chose to swab the decks for three weeks!" I said. All of a sudden, the wind currents stopped. I heard an annoyed call. "Oh, what is it now?!" It was Elizabeth, calling from her quarters. Then I called back "Liz, don't you know you gotta get used to it? You should have by now because it's always something." Elizabeth asked, "Is there a curse on us or something?" Elizabeth looked really disturbed. So did Claire. "I guess we're stuck here." Claire said. Elizabeth screamed, "Ahhhhhh!"


	6. Entry 6

**Entry #6 – September 24, 1582**

We are still as becalmed as a frozen fish! "Food is bad!" Anne called. Then Claire called "What now?" Annabelle sadly sighed, "I guess we are going to have to work on an empty stomach. We need brain food, people!" Sarah finally yelled as she was annoyed, "Shut your noisy pieholes, will ya?" Then Anne replied, "Fine, be that way! Next time you're hungry, don't start naggin' at me!" Sarah called, "Relax, relax, relax! Don't we still have the big batch of potatoes?" Then Anne and the crew sighed in relief. "Oh, yeah!" As Sarah went to look for the batch of potatoes, Izaiah wasn't at the galley with the crew. It seemed like I only noticed. "Ugh!" Elizabeth rattled in disgust. Excuse my crew, please. They have been a "little" cranky ever since the food shortage partly due to Izaiah. They think we are under a curse because the wind current also stopped. Anne and Annabelle are always yellin' and they are the noisiest people on a ship ever in history. That's why we always have to be ready to tell them to close their blabbermouth pieholes for at least for one second! All of a sudden, Sarah shouted in horror, "The batch of potatoes is gone!" Then Claire glumly spoke, "We're doomed." Then Elizabeth shouted, "Well so are my ears! Could you keep it down?" I wonder what Izaiah is up to; he's not at the galley feeling angry and sad about our mysterious loss of food…. Oh, Izaiah must be up to something, alright! Anyway, we've got to be under a curse because all of a sudden, our food and water supply is gone, and the wind currents are gone, too! We got really cranky. I wonder if Izaiah is a scoundrel.


	7. Entry 7

**Entry #7 – September 25, 1582**

Izaiah was surely up to something, eh? He was in the ship's hold hoarding a bunch of potatoes! I left to the galley, anxious. Should I tell? Then Davy grumpily groaned, "I'm going to look for some grub in the ship's hold." I quickly thought about how Izaiah would be flogged. I spoke up, "Don't! You know there isn't any food left." Then Davy simply said, "Look, Jennifer, do you want us to at least try to have any hope for food or not? Does it hurt to check? We're dying here!" Then Davy went off. All of a sudden, "IZAIAH TORPEDOFIST!" It was Davy. "I've had enough! I should've known you were behind all this! Get ready to get flogged." Then Izaiah exclaimed, "Noooo! Not the cat o'nine tails!" Then Davy said, "Yes, Izaiah. With you committing such an abominable act, you saw this consequence coming. We've had enough of you!" Davy got the cat o'nine tails. He started to order everyone to watch. Davy started to beat Izaiah's back. I whispered to Sarah and Anne, "Tell me when this is over." I felt sorry for Izaiah. If this were up to me, it wouldn't be this serious. What a scene.


	8. Entry 8

**Entry #8 – October 23, 1582**

We finally see some land. "Land Ho!" I heard Davy Deckwallace call. We were about to reach land! Good thing if there were dangerous people, I brought a double-barrel pistol I borrowed from my older sister, Julianne Darksmythe, because the last thing I want to happen is for me to get killed! That's why I usually borrow weapons from her, such as her cloth voodoo doll and her dagger. Julianne is my oldest sister and a very skilled and experienced pirate and top swashbuckler in all of Tortuga. We docked out at the port of the island. We immediately find many people, apparently inhabitants of the island, with dark skin and ritual clothes. I saw Izaiah sneakily come out of the ship! I raced over and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were flogged to death!" He replied, "Well, no. It's an old sailor's trick! I am not dead yet." Then I asked, "Then how did you get your share of food?!" He answered, "Actually, Annabelle O'Donnell came to the brig to share her share of food with me; we're best hearties! We planned this entire thing if it were to happen!" I stared at him with disbelief. I ran to Davy. "Davy, as the first mate and owner of this light galleon the Crimson Tiger, I insist you are forbidden to kill Izaiah!" Davy looked at me, quite puzzled. "What are you talking about, Jennifer? Are you loopy today? Mellow out on them there grog there girl on account of I already fed him to the fish!" I replied, "He is indeed alive! He can also help us! He speaks this type of native language because he grew up in this very village!" Davy, completely dumbfounded, murmured, "How – what-what-WHAT?" I continued, "It's a long story…" One of the men from the native tribe said, "Oe lai Kaikomo rivade. Aan Kam thar ciliate Pacifica Moliagua." Quite soon after, Izaiah Torpedofist announced, "I am your translator. He had just told us 'We are the Kaikomo tribe. This is a peaceful pacific island.'" Then Izaiah responded to the natives. He said, "Oe lai Plakairat. Oe lerdo kilamo reafe", He turned to us. "That means we are pirates. We come in peace." We started to trade with Izaiah's hometown. I traded six gold foils for an abalone shell necklace, one pair of ruby earrings, and two more pairs of amethyst frost crystal earrings for my sisters.


	9. Entry 9

**Entry #9 – October 25, 1582**

We ate corn, Tsakvlingit, a very delicious native dish, and very many other foods the natives prepared for us. They also told us their history of the island and how their people defeated Pierre de Porc, a nasty French man in the Pirate Wars taking hostage of the natives' land and naming it "Isle D'Etable de Porc". They also told us how they victoriously changed the island's name back to "Ilha da Kaikomo" with pride. We then struck gold and amazing jewels at the island, and then we took a break out of a hard day's work at the tavern. It was a time we have never spent before! The Kaikomos allowed us to take the rest of the food for our voyage. Izaiah even taught them how to speak English! We also learned their names! Klomokai, Shanoor, Crisokair, Mametcha, Kolomote, Arnati, Cholankes, Lolaite, Calisong, Tichole, Panice, and Tamagotchi were the names of the great Kaikomos. Izaiah wore a serious face and slowly announced to us, "I'm sorry. I have to stay. This is my home. After being a pirate for all this time, I realized that this is where I belong." The Kaikomos, upon hearing such words that came out of Izaiah's mouth, became overjoyed. It was a bit depressing to leave Izaiah, but we all knew that it was what Izaiah wanted most and what made him happy; after all, that was what mattered. We bid Izaiah good–bye. "Nice knowing you, pal. I won't ever forget you." I said. The rest of the crew bid their farewell speech to Izaiah. After a small celebration was held, Tamagotchi suggested, "You can bring the riches if you would like! You need it more than we do! You can come back any time!" We couldn't thank them enough! We would never ever forget them again, and tell many generations to come about our story.


	10. Entry 10

**Entry #10 – January 12, 1583**

So, we are going to reach Tortuga pretty soon. That's where my mansion is and that's also where my sister, Julianne Darksmythe and Zach Britz, her husband, live. Tortuga is also where Davy and Sarah's dad lives. We recently found a note drop in the 'captain's' box' and read that Sarah Ming can only visit her dad, Dajin Ming, for a little bit then return to Cuba, where Tia Dalma Calypso, her mother, resides. There, she would inform Izaiah's parents, merchants in Cuba, that Izaiah has reunited with the Kaikomo. Like Dajin Ming's parents, Izaiah Torpedofist and his parents moved from Ilha da Kaikomo to Cuba to temporarily pursue business. Anne Bluemenace and Annabelle O'Donnell live in Port Royal, a society near Fort Charles, guarded by the redcoats. Port Royal isn't too far from Tortuga. April, Claire, and Elizabeth all live in Padres Del Fuego. I am glad the voyage is almost over so we are reunited with our families.


	11. Entry 11

**Entry #11 – January 14, 1853**

Anyways, we travel, travel, and travel. It's always nag, nag, nag, "I'm hungry!" and so on… Anne Bluemenace announced, "Any grilled corn?!" I rushed to the galley, as everyone else did. We continued to sail until we reached port. We dropped off all of our friends off at their respective islands. It was very difficult to bid farewell, and thank them for their companionship and teamwork while on the ship. I actually felt a warm soft heart of gold. Saying goodbye to the crewmates who were there for me the whole voyage was the hardest thing I've ever done. They will stay in my heart forever, and so will the memories.


	12. Entry 12

**Entry #12 – January 16, 1853**

"Land Ho!" We had reached Tortuga. That's where Davy and I live. There was an exciting change of plans. Elizabeth received permission from her parents to live with me in Tortuga! We were both thrilled and overjoyed because we can finally strengthen our long lost friendship! As I anchored my boat, I waved goodbye to Davy. Elizabeth and I still go on outings with Davy regularly, so at least we get to see him a lot. This voyage has been the most amazing experience in my whole life. Even though my crew and I went through hardships, we made it through with teamwork, determination, and a lot of dedication. Maybe one day, I'll see my crew mates again. This experience has changed me once and has changed me forever.

Signed,

**Jennifer Darksmythe**


End file.
